YUMMY
by axxnans
Summary: Manisnya chocolate cake tak bisa mengalahkan manisnya senyum pemilik mata sabit, Byun Baekhyun. Ambil hatinya dengan manisan serta berbagai macam kudapan, dengan banyak bumbu cinta, maka Byun Baekhyun akan jadi milikmu. [Chanbaek AU! Rated! Fluff!]


**YUMMY~**

Manisnya _chocolate cake _tak bisa mengalahkan manisnya senyum pemilik mata sabit, Byun Baekhyun.  
Ambil hatinya dengan manisan serta berbagai macam kudapan, dengan banyak bumbu cinta, maka Byun Baekhyun akan jadi milikmu.

Selamanya.

[CHANBAEK | FICTION | M]

.

.

* * *

Menelusuri jalanan Myeongdong dengan kamera _vlogging _miliknya, matanya mulai mencari kudapan apa yang akan ia santap berikutnya. Tak menghiraukan tiupan angin bulan November yang kian dingin, pertanda akan datangnya musim dingin.

Adalah sebagai seorang _food_ _vlogger _pekerjaan sampingan yang ia geluti beberapa minggu belakangan ini, sembari mengisi waktu luangnya di sela-sela kesibukan perkuliahan. Kegemarannya akan dunia kuliner mengantarkannya menjadi salah satu _food vlogger _dengan total pengikut pada _channel-_nya lebih dari 100,000 orang.

Wajahnya yang semanis _cheese cake _serta pipinya yang halus nan putih bagai _mochi, _tak heran membuat banyak orang menaruh hati padanya. Dan jangan lupakan tawanya yang serenyah _cheesestick _kesukaannya.

Dalam _channel _miliknya, sesekali ia akan membuat ulasan mengenai makanan ringan yang ia terima dari para penggemarnya yang ternyata berasal dari beberapa negara di benua Eropa dan Asia, yang kebanyakan adalah makanan dalam kemasan berbahan dasar gula atau kudapan gurih lainnya.

Baginya tak ada masalah dengan kudapan berkadar gula, ia suka rasa manis.

Sebagai seorang _vlogger_, fasih dalam berbahasa inggris adalah nilai tambah yang cukup banyak menambah ketertarikan penikmat videonya, maka tak heran pada kolum komentar tak hanya dipenuhi oleh tulisan-tulisan _Hangul_ melainkan pula dengan banyak orang asing yang meninggalkan komentar dalam bahasa inggris.

Mayoritas dari mereka memuji bagaimana dia begitu menggemaskan disetiap kesempatan. Pipinya yang berisi semakin bulat ketika mengunyah makanan, terlebih jika itu adalah _cheese cake_. Kue berbahan dasar keju itu adalah kudapan favoritnya, yang hampir setiap harinya ia nikmati sebagai menu penutup.

Kedua tungkai kakinya mengantarkannya pada sebuah toko kue dengan _etalase _kaca yang dipenuhi berbagai macam jenis _cake_. Netranya berbinar mendapati deretan kue-kue yang seketika mengunggah selera makannya berkali lipat.

"Baik, kali ini aku akan mencoba salah satu _chocolate cake mini _di daerah ini karena lumayan banyak yang mengatakan kalau rasanya ini super enak_._" katanya begitu semangat. Tak sabar ingin segera menyantap kue berukuran kecil dihadapannya.

Berbicara lancar dalam bahasa inggris, ia memperkenalkan nama toko kue yang baru di buka beberapa minggu yang lalu. Posisinya tak jauh dari _subway_, memudahkan para penikmat kue-kue manis untuk datang berkunjung dan menikmati lembut tekstur kue.

Tersaji di hadapannya sepiring _chocolate cake mini _andalan toko itu, dan tak lupa secangkit _dark chocolate _hangat sebagai pelengkap.

Baekhyun, nama _food vlogger _kelahiran _Bucheon_, 19 tahun yang lalu. Lelaki mungil bermata jernih dengan senyum semanis _maple syrup._

Dunia kuliner begitu lekat dengan Baekhyun sejak ia menginjak usia 7 tahun. Ayahnya yang seorang _Chef _di sebuah restoran di kota _Bucheon _serta ibunya adalah seorang pemilik toko kue banyak memberikannya alasan yang kuat mengapa ia harus menggeluti dunia kuliner.

Terhitung sejak 2 tahun yang lalu ia mendaftar di sebuah Universitas Swasta dimana salah satu jurusan yang ditawarkan adalah Seni Kuliner. Dengan Program Studi _Restaurant and Food and Beverage Management_.

Kembali dengan Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk menikmati _chocolate cake mini _sembari memberikan ulasanannya dalam video, "Ini bisa jadi kue favorit kedua-ku setelah _cheese cake_. Rasanya luar biasa, _gosh!_"

Pengunjung di sekitarnya dibuat terperangah dengan kelakukan menggemaskannya. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengambil foto Baekhyun lantaran wajahnya yang tak asing bagi mereka.

Menggemaskan adalah satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan Baekhyun. Bagaimana dia memotong kue, menyuapkannya kedalam mulut, mengunyah dan bagaimana kedua matanya yang terpejam menikmati rasa kudapan yang ia makan.

Pipi putihnya sedikit berhias merah muda. Begitu manis, begitu…cantik.

Maka benar tak heran, pengikut di _channel _pribadinya kian meningkat. Tak lebih dari 3 bulan, ia telah menerima _Silver Play Button_. Dan jumlah _subscribers_-nya bertambah setiap hari, terlebih ketika ia mengunggah video terbaru setiap satu kali seminggu.

"Kalian harus datang kemari jika sedang di Korea, dan aku jamin, kalian tak akan menyesal. Sampai disini dulu videoku kali ini, ku harap kalian tidak akan bosan melihatku terus-terusan makan, dan _I'll see you all again next time! Bye bye!_"

**.**

Melahap habis kue cokelat yang ia pesan, dengan secangkir _dark chocolate _sebagai penutup. _Mood _nya semakin bertambah baik hari itu, dan ia tak sabar untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Memasak menu makan malam sederhana, hanya mungkin _pasta _dan beberapa jenis sayuran.

Kue adalah kudapan favoritnya, bukan berarti makanan sehat tidak termasuk dalam menu favoritnya. Nyatanya, setiap pagi dan malam ia akan sempatkan diri untuk untuk membuat menu nya sendiri. Penuh dengan sayur-mayur dan buah-buahan.

Keluar dari café dan berjalan beberapa meter ia menemukan satu toko kudapan kering yang kelihatannya cukup enak. Maka ia sempatkan diri untuk masuk dan membeli 200 gram keripik kentang rasa rumput laut, sebagai bekal untuknya menonton film akhir pekan nanti.

Dinginnya November membuatnya harus merapatkan mantel putih yang ia pakai. Ujung hidung bangirnya memerah bak buah stroberi di atas _cheese cake_. Pipinya pun tak kalah merah, seperti _mochi _isi selai stroberi.

Butuh waktu 25 menit baginya untuk sampai di apartemen sederhana miliknya. Membuka pintu dengan akses kata sandi, melepas sepatu segera setelah ia masuk kemudian meletakkannya di rak yang ia beli dari toko serba ada di dekat rumah orang tuanya 2 bulan lalu.

Melepas mantel putihnya, meraih _hanger _dan menggantung mantelnya. Melangkah semakin masuk kedalam apartemen ia letakkan tas punggungnya di kursi putih tempat ia biasa bersantai selain sofa merahnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dan sudah saatnya ia menyiapkan makan malamnya.

Sudah dua tahun lamanya ia menepati apartemennya saat ini, banyak suka duka yang ia lewati. Sesekali teman baiknya, Minseok, akan datang untuk berkunjung atau menginap satu atau dua malam.

Ia tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen dengan kamar tidur berada diatas dengan anak tangga kecil sebagai akses satu-satunya, sementara dapur, kamar mandi dan _closet_ berada di bawah. Tak perlu _space _yang besar untuknya yang hanya sendiri.

Di tengah acara makan malamnya, telepon genggamnya berdering. Minseok menelponnya, membicarakan perihal proyek menu makanan baru yang harus mereka berdua presentasikan 2 minggu dari sekarang.

Sesekali bersenda-gurau agar tak terlalu _stress _dalam membahas salah satu yang menjadi tolak ukur Dosen memberikan mereka nilai di Semester ke-4 tahun ini.

Dikedua tangannya penuh dengan box berisi makanan-makanan ringan yang dikirimkan oleh para _fans-_nya, dari berbagai daerah dan Negara.

Setelah menutup kembali pintu apartmentnya, ia pun menuju dapurnya. Meletakkan beberapa box itu diatas _counter _lalu mengambil _paper cutter _didalam salah satu laci didekat lemari pendingin.

Dengan telaten ia membuka satu demi satu paket yang ia terima, setelahnya ia mulai mengatur kameranya.

Membuat sebuah video berdurasi 20 menit dengan dirinya yang mencicipi berbagai macam makanan ringan yang ia terima cuma-cuma hari ini.

Ketika malam menjemput, ia putuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya menonton televisi. Serial kesukaannya tengah tayang, maka tak akan ia sia-siakan.

Satu kemasan makanan ringan jadi kawannya, tak lupa secangkir cokelat hangat dimeja.

Ruitinitas yang ia jalani hampir setiap hari, kalau saja tidak ada tugas kuliah yang memaksanya untuk absen menonton serial kesukaannya.

Waktu menunjukkan angka 10, saat baginya untuk mematikan televisi dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Esok hari jadwal kuliahnya adalah pagi hingga siang hari, karenanya ia harus tidur lebih awal dari biasanya.

Dering alarm membangunkannya tepat pada pukul 5 pagi.

Kedua matanya masih setengah terbuka, ia masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun dosen hari ini seakan memanggilnya untuk segera datang, "_Good morning, mochi._" sapanya pada boneka kelinci putih yang ibunya berikan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, karena ia tak mau kejadian memalukan yang dulu ia alami terulang kembali. Kesadaran yang masih belum terkumpul, mengakibatkan dirinya jatuh kebawah dengan bokong sakit.

Paginya ia isi dengan sarapan semangkuk sereal dengan susu _fullcream _, tak lupa segelas jus apel.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia beranjak ke kamar mandi. Membasuh tubuh, kemudian memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan hari ini.

Kemeja _soft pink _dengan _cardingan _putih senada dengan celana _jeans _yang ia pilih. Tentu tak lupa ia mengambil sebuah mantel tebal guna mempertahankan suhu tubuhnya nanti saat ia keluar apartmentnya yang begitu hangat.

Kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih suka musim semi dan gugur.

Memastikan sekali lagi tidak ada yang tertinggal dan keadaan apartmentnya dalam keadaan rapi, ia pun keluar.

Dengan menggunakan transportasi umum berupa bus, ia menunggu di halte terdekat. _Earphone _telah terpasang dikedua lubang telinganya. Mendengarkan beberapa lagu sebagai pengusir penat dan kantuk yang ternyata masih tersisa.

Sebuah bus akhirnya datang, mengantarkannya pada tujuan.

Tak lupa sesampainya ia disana, ia sempatkan diri untuk mampir ke sebuah café dan memesan _latte._

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang terlihat lebih berisi?" salah satu sahabat baiknya sejak mereka mengenyam bangku sekolah dasar buka suara, sesaat setelah Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di kursinya.

Alis kirinya naik, perlahan ia ubah posisi duduknya hingga menyamping. Menatap tajam pada sahabatnya itu, "Dan tidak biasanya kau berkomentar, Soo?"

Yang ditanya mengendikkan pundak, mengambil alat tulis kemudian melanjutkan perbincangan keduanya.

Hingga seorang dosen jam pertama datang.

Seluruh mahasiswa diminta mengumpulkan tugas yang telah ia berikan minggu lalu, tanpa terkecuali.

Baekhyun, sebagai mahasiswa yang baik tentu akan menyerahkan tugasnya.

Jam pertama berlangsung selama 2,5 jam. Cukup membosankan memang, namun beruntung ia telah punya bekal pagi ini. _Latte _adalah penyelamatnya.

Siang semakin tinggi saatnya ia dan Kyungsoo – sahabatnya – berlalu menuju kantin, "Kau tahu Luhan kemana? Sejak semalam _chat _ku tidak dibalas."

"Eh? Belum tahu? Dia dan kekasih barunya itu tengah berlibur ke HongKong, sejak 2 hari yang lalu." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh, pantas saja."

Keduanya memilih menu makan siang yang berbeda. Ketika Kyungsoo memilih makanan yang bergizi dalam porsi seimbang, lain hal dengan Baekhyun yang memilih untuk makan sebanyaknya.

Ia _stress _dan ia butuh makan, "Mmhh… ini enak." mulutnya masih penuh dengan nasi kepal berisi tuna.

Dihadapannya, penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan berkarbohidrat pula protein dan lemak yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Tak lupa segelas jus jeruk favoritnya, "Kau makan seperti orang kesetanan." keluh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengunyah makannya hingga kedua pipinya mengembung – sangat menggemaskan – kemudian menelannya cepat, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku sedang _stress _asal kau tahu." kesalnya.

"Kebiasaan makan dari dulumu itu tak banyak berubah. Semakin memburuk kurasa, bahkan setelah kau punya _channel _mu itu." Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk _bibimbap _pesanannya. Meminum sedikit teh hijaunya sebelum memasukkan sesendok bibimbap kedalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun diam sejenak. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang belakangan ini nafsu makannya semakin bertambah, tak heran berat badannya semakin naik. Dan saat ini saja sudah berada di angka 60 kg, sementara tingginya saja hanya 173 cm.

Seluruh pesanannya habis tak bersisa saat waktu memberitahukan pada keduanya untuk segera kembali ke kelas, "Nanti malam kau menginap di apartmentku ya? Kita buat video baru, mau ya?" sedikit ber-_aegyo _agar sahabatnya ini menerima permintaannya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah janji dengan ibuku untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit sore ini, dan menemaninya. Ayahku sedang dinas ke luar kota." jelasnya.

"Oh, begitu ya… ya sudah, apa boleh buat. Hari ini aku libur saja. Tidak ada yang menyayangiku, kurasa."

"Ayolah, jangan merajuk seperti itu. Kau tau itu tak akan mempan padaku."

Dan berakhirlah Baekhyun dengan satu porsi _fettuccine carbonara _dan seporsi _lasagna_, tak lupa segelas jus jeruk.

Ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, karenanya ia memilih untuk makan pasta hari ini. Tanpa membuat video.

Ketika tengah melahap _lasagna-_nya, teleponnya berdering. Sebuah panggilan masuk rupanya, dengan cepat ia meraih dan betapa senangnya dia. Luhan meneleponnya.

"Jadi, liburan ke Hong Kong tanpa mengajakku, hm?"

Yang diseberang sana terkekeh geli, "Bukan mau ku asal kau tahu. Sehun yang menawarkan liburannya, jadi mengapa harus ku tolak?" jawabanya santai.

"Menyebalkan." pipinya seketika menggembung.

"Aku menelepon untuk menanyakan kabarmu, Baek. Bukan mendengar rajukanmu."

"Ya ya…"

"Apa kau sedang makan? Apakah pasta?"

Sontak Baekhyun kaget bukan main, bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu?

Baekhyun menelan makannya dulu sebelum menjawab, "B-Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Entahlah, tahu saja."

Menghabiskan waktu 30 menit untuk bercerita tentang keseharian satu sama lain, hingga tanpa sadar pastanya telah habis.

"Mau ku bawakan apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku masih kenyang, jadi tidak bisa berfikir."

"Baiklah, akan ku bawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Kemudian sambungan telepon pun terputus seiring kedua mata Baekhyun yang rasa-rasanya semakin berat, ia lalu merapikan piring-piring kotori itu, mencucinya dan meletakkannya di rak dekat tempat cuci piring.

Langkahnya beralih ke kamar mandi, setelahnya ia pun siap untuk tidur.

Namun belum matanya terpejam sempurna, sebuah notifikasi masuk dan seketika membangunkannya.

Ada sebuah _e-mail _masuk rupanya. Dengan tidak bersemangat, ia raih telepon genggamnya dan membuka surat elektronik itu.  
.

__  
**Dear Baekhyun,**_

**_Semoga kau suka dengan hadiahmu._**

**_-L_**

__  
_.  
Hadiah?

Sebentar.

Rasa kantuk seakan hilang seketika, membuatnya dengan cepat bangkit dari tidurnya. Meraih sebuah kotak dengan _sticky note _berwarna kuning disalah satu bungkus makanan ringan yang ia terima.

Apakah ini dari L itu?

Siapa dia?

Setelahnya kiriman terus berdatangan setiap hari Sabtu, dengan _sticky note _yang sama disetiap paketnya. Berbagai macam makanan ringan ia terima, produk asli dari berbagai tempat di dunia namun dari pengirim yang sama.

Beruntunglah ia, karena tak perlu repot-repot menghabiskan uang lebih banyak untuk memesan makanan ringan. Setidaknya setiap minggu pasti ada saja video yang ia bisa unggah ke _channel _pribadinya.

Senin pagi ini cuaca kelewat dingin, dipenghujung bulan Desember tahun ini. Baekhyun semakin merapatkan jaket super tebal putihnya, namun hanya sedikit membantu lantaran tiupan angin yang seakan menembus kulit.

Mungkin semangkuk _tteokbokki _dengan eksta keju akan membuatnya lebih baik, pikirnya.

Karena musim yang semakin tidak bersahabat, perkuliahan pun diliburkan selama musim dingin.

Kalau saja dia punya kendaraan pribadi mungkin tidak akan separah ini?

Dan yang lebih mengherankannya lagi adalah, di cuaca sedingin ini masih saja banyak orang yang lalu-lalang, naik turun _subway _maupun bus. Sementara untuk Baekhyun, melangkah satu jengkal saja rasanya sudah begitu berat.

Rasa-rasanya kedua tungkai kakinya akan membeku kalau ia tidak segera beranjak dari duduknya didalam halte.

Maka beserta kegigihan yang tinggi, ia berjalan cepat menembus dingin. Menuju satu tempat makan yang cukup sering ia kunjungi.

Sebuah tempat makan yang menyajikan berbagai macam hidangan khas Korea, tak lupa dengan beberapa jenis jajanan tradisionalnya.

Hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya segera setelah ia memasuki tempat tersebut.

Setelah membayar pesanannya, ia pun duduk pada sebuah kursi yang terletak tepat di ujung kanan – mengambil posisi saat memasuki tempat makan.

Matanya melihat keluar jendela.

Hujan salju kembali turun, untung saja ia membawa payung lipat dalam tas ranselnya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga pesanannya datang.

Satu porsi _tteokbokki _– yang sebenarnya _good for 3_ – dan tak lupa segelas minuman hangat.

Ia siap menyantap makanannya sebelum sebuah pesan singkat masuk kedalam kotak masuknya, kemudian ia meraih benda kotak itu dan membukanya.

Mendapati pesan itu berasal dari Kyungssoo.

_**.  
-**_

_**From : Kyungsso~**_

_**Hei, kau kemana? Sekarang aku ada di apartemenmu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak ada.**_

_**.  
-**_

_**To : Kyungsoo~ **_

_**Sedang di tempat makan, aku sedang tidak enak badan.  
**__**.  
-**__**  
**_

Terdengar tidak meyakinkan, namun itulah kenyataannya. Ia begitu lapar untuk semangkuk besar _tteokbokki _. Sebenarnya ia sempat merutuki dirinya, lantaran perutnya ini punya selera yang diluar nalar dan tidak manusiawi.

Terdengar seperti seorang ibu hamil yang mengidam makanan, bukna?

_**.  
-**_

_**From : Kyungsoo~**_

_**Pantas saja. Tunggu disana, aku akan segera kesana.**_

_**.  
-**_

_**To : Kyungsoo~**_

_**Ne, Kyungie~  
**__**.  
-**_

Ia sudah sangat lapar, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyantap hidangan yang masih panas dihadapannya setelah meletakkan telepon selulernya kembali ketempat semula.

Tak menghiraukan tempat makan kian padat dengan pengunjung, tanpa disadari akan seorang pria tinggi berpakain formal tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Sembari membawa sebuah nampan berisi mangkuk _tteokbokki _berukuran kecil.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk disini?" matanya melirik kursi dihadapannya. Wajah tampannya seketika menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun yang tengah mengunyah makanannya, kedua matanya tak berkedip. Seakan tersihir.

Kemudian kepalanya mengangguk, tidak terpikir olehnya akan dimana nantinya sahabatnya duduk sementara tak ada kursi kosong yang tersisa.

Pria itu pun mengambil duduk dihadapannya.

Potongan rambut hitamnya begitu rapi ditata kebelakang menampakkan keningnya yang membuat tingkat ketampanannya semakin meningkat.

Dia begitu tampan hingga membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar cepat, hingga pada akhirnya ia tak sanggup kemudian tersedak.

"H-hei, kau tak apa?" pria itu menjulurkan tangannya meraih gelas diatas meja yang ia yakini milik lelaki mungil itu, dan memintanya untuk meminumnya. Meredekan batuknya.

Untuk beberapa saat masih terdengar batuknya dengan frekuensi yang semakin menurun, "T-Terima kasih."

Dalam diam keduanya makan. Sesekali Baekhyun akan melempar pandangannya pada pria yang memikat hatinya untuk pertama kalinya, dipertemuan mereka yang pertama.

Yang tanpa ia sadari, dibalas oleh pria itu saat Baekhyun tengah memfokuskan diri pada makanannya.

Pria itu menyelesaikan makannya terlebih dahulu, ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dengan netra yang tak lepas dari Baekhyun.

Sontak Baekhyun hampir kehilangan denyut jantungnya saat kedua netranya bertemu pandang dengan pria tampan itu, "Y-Ya ampun." gumamnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengijinkan aku duduk disini." ucapnya.

Suaranya berat dan begitu _masculine_. Meleleh sudah Baekhyun.

Ia menengguk minumannya, melancarkan tenggorokannya yang sempat kering akibat suara pria itu.

Hanya suara, tapi sudah membuat Baekhyun seperti ini?

Wow.

"T-Tidak masalah."

Sebuah pesan masuk kembali ke telepon selulernya, dan ia bisa menebak bahwa itu berasal dari Kyungsoo.

_**.  
**__**-**__**  
**_

_**From : Kyungsoo~**_

_**Ku lihat kau sedang sibuk dengan seseorang? Mungkin nanti malam aku akan datang kembali ke apartemenmu, dan berjanjilah untuk menceritakannya padaku! Bye**_

_**.  
-**_

_**To : Kyungsoo~**_

_**Oh astaga, maaf Kyungie T_T baik-baik, akan ku ceritakan nanti. Tapi jangan lupa kudapannya , ne~**__**  
**__**.  
-**_

Mungkin Baekhyun butuh segelas _iced lemon tea _dengan _honey _untuk mengembalikan pikirannya yang sempat tak karuan lantaran kehadiran pria tampan di hadapannya barusan.

Jika boleh, hanya jika boleh, Baekhyun tak akan menolak untuk mengulang lagi kejadian tadi. Ia ingin memperbaiki akal pikirannya, agar setidaknya, setidaknya ia tak segugup sebelumnya. Karena kalau boleh jujur, ia telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang mungkin tak akan datang dua kali.

Namun sayang, ekor matanya menemukan pria itu telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

**== TBC ==**

_.  
Hi !_

_Aku datang dengan FF baru muahahaha, yang ini fluff gemay gimana gituuh T_T Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah ada di draft dari bulan Maret, cuma akhirnya aku putuskan untuk publish chapter pertama hari ini.  
Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya ^^_

_._

_Salut!  
_


End file.
